


Returning a Favor |Hetalia NedCan Oneshot||

by repairitrandy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Marijuana, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repairitrandy/pseuds/repairitrandy
Summary: After a panic attack, Canada seeks condolence in Netherlands.**CW// Marijuana
Relationships: CanNed - Relationship, Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia), nedcan - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Returning a Favor |Hetalia NedCan Oneshot||

**Author's Note:**

> eeee this was kinda rushed ngl but i've been thinking about it for a lil bit and idk i thought it was cute

“Can I come in?” He tapped his shaky knuckles against the door.

“It’s unlocked.”

Canada pushed the door open, pulling his hood to cover more of his face as he drew in a staggered breath, his weak legs bringing him to the foot of Netherland’s bed, where he sat quietly, burying his face in his hands and letting out a sob that he held in his chest. 

There had been some trouble back at his house- a gas leak- but he and Kumajiro had to stay somewhere for the next few days. Usually, in an event like this, he’d just stay with America, but his brother was away on some business thing that his boss had him doing. France, who was second in line, wouldn’t answer any of his calls, and England downright refused as he was supposed to be having some other guests over.  _ So much for family. _

__ Netherlands said after the Second World War that he’d always be willing to help Canada out if need be and let his gratitude be known tangibly in the form of dozens of tulips that he gifted Canada annually. Canada was not usually one to ask nations outside of his family for help but he figured that he and Netherlands were good enough friends that it wouldn’t hurt to ask him to stay at his house for a little bit. Netherlands gladly agreed to have him and Kumajiro over without hesitation. 

The only time the two nations ever really talked was when they’d share a joint after a particularly boring or stressful World Conference, and even then they’d only really wind up talking about the other nations; their relationship wasn’t bound by any emotional binding but they had a mutual understanding that they could count on each other. Still, Canada was undoubtedly attached to Netherlands. He’d often go out of his way just to find him at World Conferences and he’d offer dry and tasteless small talk just to catch the attention of the older man. It always worked, much to Canada’s surprise. With each conversation, they had Canada grew more and more fond of Netherlands and his somber demeanor and the frivolous purchases that he’d ramble about, and his expensive clothes and- most of all- the way he paid attention at what Canada said. He wished that he never had to leave his company.

Of course, Canada knew he was pushing his luck when he came to Netherlands’ room on the decline of a panic attack. He had managed to keep his anxiety at bay for a long while but the stress of being so far from home combined with the rejection from his entire family ignited a flame that blazed violently through him, numbing the tips of his fingers and toes and taking control over the muscles of his hands. His whole body vibrated as he sat on the floor of the room that Netherlands offered him- just down the hall from his own. He rocked on his tailbone, fingers tugging at his hair as he sobbed, gasping for breaths between each cry, eyes squeezed shut as hot tears rolled like acid down his face and burnt his cheeks, his lungs burning just the same as his panic deprived them of oxygen. Occasionally he’d pull his head back and attempt at a deep breath, which translated more like a desperate sob; so loud that there was  _ no way _ that Netherlands didn’t hear. 

As his mind finally cleared and he could think something outside of  _ You are going to die. You are going to fucking die right here on Netherlands’s floor in front of Kumajiro, who is going to have to go and tell that poor man that you just fucking died on his floor because you asphyxiated yourself  _ Canada decided- still bleary-minded- that he shouldn’t be alone with his bear right now. Kumajiro was never much help during these episodes seeing as he was just a bear. He’d lay on Canada’s feet quietly and stay quiet when Canada would tug at his fur and cry into his back. 

“Are you alright, Canada?” Netherlands asked. His knees were brought up as he laid down on his back propped up by about three pillows. 

Canada wagged his head, breathing heavily through the covering of his hands. 

“What happened,  _ lieveling _ ?” He said softly as he sat up, rubbing a hand over Canada’s shoulders. 

Canada shrugged, melting into Netherlands’ touch. He leaned back so that his head rested on the bare chest of the Dutchman. “Panic attack,” he answered weakly.

“Oh, honey.” Netherlands put up a hard demeanor but all of that melted away around Canada; even when the little blond man wasn’t crying on the foot of his bed. He always spoke gently to Canada and used affectionate nicknames that were reserved just for him. 

He pulled Canada up toward his pillows, setting one aside for him. Canada nestled his head on Netherlands’ chest, the older man’s arm still wrapped protectively around him as he leaned to his bedside table and rummaged around before pulling out a tin of marijuana cigarettes and a matchbook. 

“You want a smoke? It’ll help take the edge off,” he offered quietly. 

Canada nodded. He didn’t remember the last time he smoked as he vowed to take a tolerance break, which worked, but he just hadn’t found the time to sit down and get high again so instead of a week-long break as he intended it spanned upwards of a month. 

Netherlands placed the joint in Canada’s mouth and held the lighter to his face. Canada leaned forward into the cloud of heat and inhaled a shaky breath as the joint lit. He welcomed the familiar burn into his achy lungs and held the smoke there until it tickled at his throat. He exhaled, his breath still tremorous. Netherlands took the joint from his lips and took a drag for himself before returning it to Canada. He closed his eyes with the next inhale, once again holding it for longer than necessary just for the sake of feeling the sting. 

“Better?” Netherlands asked. 

Canada nodded, holding the joint loosely between his thumb and forefinger, watching the smoke rise from the end as his high set in, melting him into a blissful calm. He turned on his side and wriggled closer to the larger man, bringing the joint up to his lips. Netherlands took a drag, his gaze falling to Canada. The younger man looked up at him, his eyes and cheeks swollen and tender with tears. Netherlands exhaled the smoke out of the corner of his mouth and he ran his fingers through Canada’s hair, humming as his eyelids fluttered shut. 

Canada finished off the last of the joint, brushing the ashes off the blue duvet that covered their lower halves before tossing the roach onto the bedside table. Blissful loopiness fogged Canada’s mind, a feeling that he had forgotten that he missed. He moved his middle finger in circles on Netherlands’s chest, absentmindedly puckering his lips against the bare skin of his ribcage as if to almost kiss him, but not entirely. 

“That tickles,” Netherlands’ voice was like silk. 

“Sorry,” Canada smiled, shifting so that his face rested in the crook of the older man’s neck. 

“Not worth apologizing,” he said, “I didn’t mind.” 

Canada sat up, his eyelids heavy with post-panic attack exhaustion that was exacerbated by his high. He studied Netherlands’ face through droopy lids, tracing his thumb over his cheek. The older man’s gaze was soft, endearing almost. Canada wanted to thank him for his kindness; he had done more than necessary to help him out yet again, but the words wouldn’t form on his tongue when he parted his lips to speak. 

“You are very pretty, Matthew,” Netherlands said quietly.

Canada’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing his human name.

“Ah, but you knew that.” 

The tips of Canada’s ears grew hot and he ducked his head into the crook of Netherlands’ neck. The other man chuckled, using the hand that wasn’t twirling Canada’s hair around his fingers to pull his face in front of his own yet again. After a moment of tense hesitation, his lips trailed forward and met Canada’s in a gentle kiss. Canada pushed forward, deepening their kiss. 

Despite this kiss being the first between the pair, it was comfortable and natural; it felt as if they had been accustomed to the shape of one another's lips and the patterns of which they quickened and slowed the pace, holding steady for a long moment before resuming with hastier kisses. Even the fastest of kisses was still slow and passionate though. They were kisses that said “thank you” and “I would do anything for you” and “I care about you more than I’d like to admit”.

Canada brought his hands up to hold onto Netherlands’ wrists as his palms found their place on his cheek and he arched his back into one final kiss before they parted. Canada smiled and Netherlands chuckled, pressing a kiss to Canada’s forehead. He still held the younger man’s face in his hands. 

“My Matthew,” he said quietly, stroking his thumb over his cheek, “my sweet Mattie.”

Canada leaned his face into Netherlands’ palms. His heart swelled at his affectionate possessiveness.  _ Yes _ , Canada wanted to say,  _ I am yours. I’m all yours and that’s all that matters to me anymore because it’s all I’ve ever wanted _ .

“Thank you, Tim.” Canada would never be able to say those things.

“Anything for you,” Netherlands kissed his lips again.

Canada sunk back down onto his chest, letting the drowsiness wash over him like waves on the shore. 

“You’re welcome to sleep with me,” Netherlands murmured.

“I planned on it.”


End file.
